


Rift

by tiredandalone



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandalone/pseuds/tiredandalone
Summary: The twins have never had a good relationship. The others do their best to mend the distance between them, but it doesn't go to plan.





	Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty idea I had while lying awake at night, hope you enjoy. if I missed any tags please let me know! <3

The two had never really been… friendly. 

Yes, they were once one creativity, but the twins had come to resent one another over the years. The developed separately, instead of being there for each other like siblings should. The darker one was sent to the black corners of the mindscape and the other stayed in the light.

They became two very different individuals. One sought out adventure, romance, glory. While the other was quite happy to linger in the darkness, corrupting anything he touched.

When they finally reunited after years of being apart, it was not the tear filled, joyous moment the fanciful one dreamed of. He was shocked to see who his brother had become. 

He was repulsed. How could this man, someone he used to be connected to, have become so lewd? So, disgusting? The prince wanted nothing to do with his younger brother. 

Similarly, the darker side was surprised at the stark difference between himself and his twin. He was more confused than repulsed by the things his brother enjoyed. Flowers? Love? This couldn’t be the person he used to respect and long to be near, they were no longer one being that was fo certain. 

Years took their toll and their relationship was ice cold at best. No contact. No communication. Only seeing each other if necessary. 

Fights happened more and more, petty disagreements turned into battles that left them both scarred and weary. 

The others became increasingly concerned for their wellbeing, as well as that of their host. Having the two sides of his creativity at odds with each other couldn’t be healthy. 

That’s when they were struck with an idea. 

Forcing them both inside a conjured box, they locked them together hoping they would fix their issues. 

Even the logical one, had no clue as to what would aid in repairing the distance that had sprouted between the brothers. 

-

That led them up to now, sat in opposite corners of the box, glaring at one another. Both attempting to read the others mind. 

The darker side spoke, he always had been first to blurt out his opinion anyway. Glancing away he spoke softly, a drastic difference to his usual insane tone. “Brother… why is it we have grown apart?” 

The other scoffed. “I know what you are doing. Don’t try to pin this on me. You always were the devious type.” 

A chuckle echoed around the box. “And you, my brother, were always the type to assume. Why is it so hard to believe I'm being truthful? I'm not the side who lies remember” he grinned. 

The other stood, tired of being on the same level as the side he had grown to despise. “Oh of course, silly me, that’s the snake you choose to associate with.” he spat. 

Anger crossed the features of the duke, his moustache twitching. “You don’t know him. He raised me and helped me become the person I am” he growled standing up as well. 

The prince scoffed “Of course, I should be thanking him, he made you the filthy, revolting, disgrace of a side you are!” he shouted. His anger and resentment finally rearing its ugly head. 

“Well at least I'm not an obnoxious, reckless fool who believes himself to be better than everyone like you brother!” 

“REMUS!” 

The scream bounced off of the walls, making a never-ending storm of screeching attack both their ears. 

The duke stood still, too unsettled by his brother’s outburst. 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that” the light one muttered under his breath. 

“Roman? What do you mean?” Remus asked disconcerted. 

“I hate hearing you say it!” he whipped around to face the other. “I can’t deal with it any longer! I can’t bare hearing you call me brother!” 

Remus narrowed his eyes, “Don’t be a coward. Say it outright.”

“I wish you weren’t my brother” he said quietly, punctuating each word.

Every syllable was said with the intention of hurting Remus, and it worked. 

Remus snapped. 

He launched into one of his rants, only this time, it wasn’t about the latest dream/idea he had or what his half of the imagination had conjured up in its evil woods. It was him losing control of his emotions. 

“Who would you rather have as a brother then?! Virgil? You despise him almost as much as me. Logan? I know you get along just swimmingly with him. How about that figment, sleep? What’s his name? Remy. You two seemed ever so close, ever since you created him. He’s closer to you than Patton!” 

“He’s twice the side you’ll ever be!” Roman shouted marching forward and shoving Remus hard in the chest. “Thomas will always love him more! You're nothing but a parasite! An unwanted disease!”

“He isn’t even an official side! He only has a name because the fans gave him one, I'm part of Thomas! I always will be! He’s nothing more than a side character for the Instagram shorts!”

“I know what I said Remus.” He spat as he gave Remus one final push with all his might, knocking the duke off of his feet. 

After a moment he spoke again “I hope your happy with yourself.” Remus whispered bringing his knees up to his chest. “You have put more distance between us Roman. That can’t be good for Tommy now can it? To have the two brothers at war with one another” he giggled behind tear filled eyes. 

Roman sunk out leaving Remus with his final words. “We are not brothers. Go drown yourself in the black lake. The mindscape would be better off without you.” 

Remus watched him go, screwing up his face in a futile attempt to stop the tears from falling. Curling in on himself, he cursed the person he was. The person that drove his big brother away. 

-

Logan had been standing guard at the box, waiting for the two to reach some sort of agreement. The box was soundproof in order to keep their conversations private, but there was nothing that could prohibit Roman's abilities if he concentrated hard enough. 

Behind him the box melted away, revealing a small ball of black and green. 

Immediately, he rushed over and placed a cautious hand on the side’s shoulder. 

Like a jump scare, within a flash Remus was clinging to Logan's shirt and sobbing into his collar. He always had had a bond with the intellectual side. 

Logan stayed with him, comforted him, escorted him back to the dark commons, where he reluctantly handed him over to Deceit who did nothing but nod in thanks. 

Their relationship would never be healed now. There was a permanent rift between them. One that would stay there until the day they died.


End file.
